El mago y la bestia
by MeyKilmister
Summary: En los bosques que rodean el pueblo de Magnolia hay un aterrador monstruo que mantiene atemorizados a los habitantes, por lo que Laxus, un mago reconocido, decide acudir para terminar con él.


El pueblo de Magnolia era un lugar muy conocido en todo el reino no sólo por sus excelentes vinos, sino porque en sus bosques vivía un terrible monstruo que tenía atemorizados a todos los habitantes de aquel hermoso lugar. No sabían que forma tenía exactamente porque nadie que lo hubiese visto había regresado con vida, sólo sabían que vivía escondido en el bosque y que en las noches de luna llena se oían gritos desgarradores. A pesar de todas las leyendas, de todos los rumores y de los cuentos, Laxus había decidido ir allí a resolver el misterio que envolvía el lugar.

Llegó a Magnolia justo a la hora de comer, por lo que el alcalde de la ciudad no iba a poder recibirle, así que se dedicó a buscar una taberna en la que poder descansar pero, por desgracia, todas estaban llenas y tuvo que esperar mucho rato hasta que, por fin, le sirvieron algo que poder llevarse a la boca. Cuando salió de la taberna en la que había entrado, su humor había empeorado mucho y no le apetecía ver al alcalde, pero por desgracia necesitaba el dinero de aquel trabajo.

El alcalde de Magnolia era un hombre bajo y medio calvo que le recibió sentado sobre una silla alta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Laxus se inclinó y el hombre respondió a su saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Acércate —le dijo el hombre. Laxus obedeció y se sentó frente a él, exponiendo sus condiciones de trabajo. El alcalde del pueblo escuchó sin interrumpir y, cuando el chico terminó de hablar, abrió los ojos.

—El trabajo es muy duro. Para obtener la recompensa queremos la cabeza del monstruo, pero no sólo eso, queremos que te quedes más tiempo para que podamos comprobar si es cierto que el monstruo ha desaparecido.

—Si fuera fácil no lo querría —respondió el chico con chulería sin apenas mirar al alcalde mientras salía de la habitación.

El bosque era un lugar en apariencia tranquilo que en nada se diferenciaba de los demás bosques del mundo; quizá las hojas allí tenían un verde apagado y las flores impregnaban el ambiente con un aroma dulzón, pero la tierra y el aire era el mismo, aunque envueltos en un pequeño halo de misterio, en una nube mágica que para cualquier otra persona hubiese sido opresiva y que, sin embargo, para él no era más que un leve cosquilleo en los dedos de los pies.

Había un sendero bien trazado que cruzaba el bosque por la mitad, pero estaba empezando a ser devorado por la naturaleza porque ya nadie se atrevía a cruzarlo debido al monstruo. Laxus negó con la cabeza y se desvió en un claro que había a la derecha, su instinto le decía que debía buscar otro camino por allí. Su instinto nunca se equivocaba.

Llevaba horas en el bosque siguiendo una senda oculta, allí el rastro de la magia era mucho más poderoso, la sentía vibrando en su interior, recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, colándose en su sangre junto con el aire. Y aquello le gustaba. La sensación de peligro, el miedo a lo desconocido que a todo el mundo tanto asustaba, actuaban como drogas para él.

—Vamos, aparece ya —murmuró entre dientes. Se sentía cansado, se había pasado tres días cabalgando para llegar a Magnolia y apenas había comido, quería acabar con ello cuanto antes, por eso se sorprendió cuando el camino no terminó en la cueva de cualquier alimaña, si no en un pequeño palacete cubierto por maleza y flores de colores. El chico sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta y golpeaba la aldaba que había justo en el centro. No esperaba obtener respuesta, por eso le sorprendió que la puerta se abriera lentamente. Ante él, iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol y con un farol en la mano apareció una hermosa mujer.

—¿Quién es usted y que quiere? ¿Es un viajero perdido? —Preguntó con una voz dulce y delicada.

—Sí, me he perdido y bueno, la verdad es que no esperaba encontrar a nadie en casa —respondió él tenso. Empezaba a comprender lo que pasaba en aquel bosque. —Me pregunto si sería tan amable de dejarme entrar. Llevo días caminando y no recuerdo la última vez que comí algo —para corroborar sus palabras, su estómago comenzó a gruñir. La chica sonrió y abrió más la puerta dejándole pasar. El interior era muy sobrio y todos los muebles eran antiguos pero impolutos, no había ni una sola mota de polvo, ni un rayón. Aquel detalle sorprendió a Laxus que, sin embargo, no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa, sólo sonrió a aquellos ojos que no apartaban la vista de él.

—Pues si me sigue por aquí…Estaba a punto de hacer la cena, no es gran cosa pero bueno.

—No importa, con tal de tener algo caliente que llevarme a la boca —respondió Laxus visiblemente incómodo. Ella parecía disfrutar con su desconcierto. —Por cierto, puedes tutearme. Mi nombre es Laxus. —Ella se paró en seco y se giró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mira —dijo solamente, después reemprendió la marcha por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras. El pequeño farol que llevaba entre las manos alumbraba pobremente el camino y de no haber sido por su gran habilidad, Laxus hubiese tropezado y caído en varias ocasiones. Cuando llegaron arriba la chica tomó una vela de un enorme aparador que había en una pared y lo encendió, después se lo entregó al chico. —No suelo tener muchas visitas, así que no hay ninguna habitación preparada —se disculpó ella mientras abría una puerta y se colaba en ella. Laxus la siguió—. Si esperas un segundo te traigo unas mantas o algo, mientras tanto puedes ir poniéndote cómodo. —Mira salió de la habitación y Laxus dejó la mochila que llevaba al hombro sobre la cama, después la abrió y sacó de ella algunas cosas que creía que le iban a servir, escondiéndolas entre los bolsillos de su abrigo. Mira entró poco después con unas sábanas y unas mantas que colocaron cuidadosamente sobre la cama. —¿Te importa ayudarme a hacer la cena? Así tardaremos menos—pidió ella, y entonces sus ojos azules brillaron como un cielo estrellado. Laxus asintió y los dos bajaron de nuevo por las mismas escaleras.

La cena, que fue muy sencilla, se pasó enseguida. Aunque Mira al principio apenas hablaba, poco a poco fue comenzando a soltarse y a contar más cosas acerca de su vida, datos, detalles que, por supuesto, eran inventados. Laxus comía en silencio, asentía, respondía con monosílabos y alababa la cocina de la chica, pero no perdía ojo de nada de lo que hacía, buscaba algo que delatase a la chica como el monstruo, pero todo era perfecto, desde la forma de llevarse la comida a la boca hasta su forma de sonreír. Laxus empezaba a creer que se había equivocado, pero entonces la cena terminó y Mira se puso en pie. Laxus intentó ayudarla a recoger, pero ella no se lo permitió, le dijo que ya lo harían por la mañana. La chica preparó café y cogió una vieja botella de un armario y después le dijo que le siguiera hasta el salón. Una vez acomodados, se tomaron el café y más de la mitad del contenido de la botella, que tenía un sabor entre amargo y dulce y que hizo que el chico rápidamente entrase en calor.

Ya iban por la otra mitad de la botella cuando Mira se puso en pie y se acercó a Laxus de manera sugerente y se acurrucó a su lado. Laxus, sorprendido, no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, por lo que dejó que ella lo hiciese todo, haciéndole olvidar el sentido de su misión. A la mañana siguiente el chico apenas era capaz de recordar lo que había sucedido, le dolía la cabeza y la luz del sol que se colaba por los espesos cortinajes hacía que le escociesen los ojos. Estaba tumbado en una cama que no era la suya con Mira al lado. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Los días pasaban y Laxus no se sentía con fuerzas para abandonar el palacete. La magia estaba allí, él la sentía, y toda provenía de Mira. Sabía que podía detenerla, obligarla a transformarse, hacer que le enseñase su verdadera forma, pero no quería hacerlo, por algún motivo que no conseguía comprender, no era capaz de cumplir aquella misión.

La luna llena se acercaba y el humor de Mira comenzó a cambiar, la chica empezó a pasar mucho tiempo en el bosque y apenas le miraba, parecía nerviosa y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes y descuidados. Laxus sabía que con la luna llena probablemente le sería casi imposible controlar sus instintos y entonces sería el momento adecuado para acabar con aquella amenaza, y aunque se repetía a sí mismo que aquello no era más que un trabajo, había algo en su interior que le decía que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

El día llegó y Mira no salió de la habitación argumentando que no se encontraba bien, que tenía dolores típicos de mujeres. Laxus sabía que mentía. Sabía que llevaba un mes mintiéndole y, aun así, seguía allí.

La noche se acercaba peligrosamente y Laxus, con parsimonia, se preparaba. Quería retrasar el momento lo máximo posible, quería tener el poder suficiente para hacer que la luz del sol siempre brillase sobre sus cabezas, pero no podía hacerlo. Él era un mago, aquel era su trabajo. Él lo había elegido. Se ajustó el abrigo sobre los hombros, comprobó que lo tenía todo y entonces, cuando el último rayo de sol se escondió en el horizonte, un grito desgarrador retumbó por toda la casa. Laxus tragó saliva y salió de la habitación, pero entonces una de las puertas del pasillo estalló en mil pedazos y ante él apareció el monstruo al que todos tanto temían: Mira. Pero no era la misma Mira con la que había compartido la cama hacía apenas unos días, era otra, una Mira con los ojos inyectados en sangre, una Mira que nada tenía que ver con la chica delicada que todos los días recogía frutas frescas de los árboles que rodeaban la casa, o que iba a por agua nada más levantarse. En aquellos ojos no había dulzura, no había pasión ni deseo, solo había odio, un odio terrible y escalofriante, un odio que le heló la sangre en las venas.

El monstruo en el que se había convertido Mira se abalanzó sobre él, pero por suerte pudo esquivarlo y ella tuvo que frenar en seco para evitar caer por las escaleras. La chica dejó escapar un grito de rabia y se giró, pero Laxus ya estaba esperando aquella reacción y había comenzado a tejer una red mágica en la que las alas de la chica, desgarradas, se enredaron. Aquello fue una burda distracción. Y Laxus lo sabía, pero le dio tiempo a correr escaleras arriba, hacía el ático, en donde Mira apenas podría moverse por la cantidad de trastos viejos que allí había.

Mientras subía las escaleras, ella le dio alcance y le agarró de una pierna, desgarrándole la pernera del pantalón y clavando las uñas en su piel. Laxus comenzó a sangrar y, reprimiendo un grito de dolor, lanzó la pierna libre para soltarse del agarre. Cuando llegó a la puerta del ático, esta estaba encasquillada y tuvo que reventarla con un hechizo para poder entrar, aquello le hizo perder unos valiosos segundos y Mira volvió a lanzarse sobre él. Rodaron por el suelo y se golpearon contra armarios y baúles, tiraron una pila de libros que les envolvió en una densa nube de polvo y decenas de animales asustados salieron de sus escondites. Laxus lanzaba ataques que no llegaban a golpear a la chica, ella arañaba y gruñía, pero tampoco alcanzaba a su objetivo.

Agotado por el esfuerzo, Laxus lanzó un golpe aturdidor que dio de refilón a Mira, lo que hizo que la chica se tambalease y cayese sobre las rodillas. Él se acercó a ella dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia, pero entonces entre el odio y el cansancio, en sus ojos, pudo ver algo de luz y, sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. La Mira demoníaca al principio pareció resistirse, pero cuando comenzó a abandonarse a aquel beso su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, volviendo a ser la chica de antes.

—Mira, eh Mira —Laxus estaba preocupado, pero entonces ella abrió los ojos y sonrió—. Gracias al cielo, estás bien —él le apartó un mechón de su frente sudorosa y lo besó con delicadeza, dejando que se escapase entre sus dedos como plata líquida.

—Creo que lo has roto —susurró ella sonriendo y abandonándose entre los brazos de Laxus, que la sujetaban con fuerza—. Has roto la maldición —volvió a decir antes de caer inconsciente. Con cuidado, Laxus la tomó en brazos y, cojeando bajó hasta la habitación de la chica, que estaba completamente destrozada, por lo que la llevó hasta la suya, la metió entre las sábanas y se tumbó a su lado. A pesar de que intentó mantenerse despierto, había agotado su poder mágico y necesitaba descansar, por lo que al final sucumbió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando despertó se sentía mucho mejor, pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que Mira no estaba a su lado, por lo que, sobresaltado, salió de la cama y se lanzó escaleras abajo para buscarla. Al final dio con ella, estaba sentada en un viejo banco de madera que había en la parte trasera de la casa, estaba descalza y el frío viento azotaba su cabello, pero ella parecía ajena a todo. Laxus caminó despacio hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, pero Mira no lo miró, si no que cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó entonces él.

—No lo sé, siento algo…extraño en mi interior —respondió la chica al cabo de un rato—. Rompiste la maldición, ¿sabes? No sé cómo, pero lo hiciste y ahora…ahora no sé qué hacer. Toda mi vida he sido un monstruo, toda mi vida la gente me ha temido por lo que era y ahora estoy perdida —Mira temblaba y Laxus la abrazó.

—No creo que seas un monstruo, Mira, creo que tienes dentro un poder que no puedes controlar, pero yo puedo ayudarte. Ven conmigo, vayámonos de aquí, te llevaré a un lugar en el que podrás aprender a controlar la magia que hay dentro de ti y entonces dejarás de ser un monstruo —Laxus se puso en pie y le tendió la mano, ella pareció dudar un poco, pero después de unos segundos se puso en pie y le tendió la mano sonriendo.

—Supongo que es hora de salir de aquí, de ver lo que me depara el mundo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquella misma noche los dos salieron de aquel bosque sin mirar hacia atrás. Durante unos instantes, Laxus sintió pena por los habitantes de pueblo que nunca sabrían lo que allí había ocurrido, pero los ojos de Mira contemplando el camino que se abría frente a ella le hicieron darse cuenta de que no podía regresar a Magnolia, que tenía que seguir adelante con ella.


End file.
